The Four Talismans
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: The Shadow Lord had one more plan. In case all others failed. Four talismans, scattered throughout the land, are the only clues as to where this final evil is. Buried somewhere, deep within the land, is a terrible secret. **on indefinite hiatus**
1. Discontent

**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest and all affiliated indicia are the sole property of Emily Rodda.**

**Hello all! How are we? I decided I wanted a second big project, like Days of Darkness, to keep me occupied. Don't worry, I'm still working on Days of Darkness, but it was my first fic, so isn't all too great. Now, with a bit more wisdom, I am attempting a second epic, and praying that it won't end up being too painful. Hope you enjoy!**

**This story begins after the return from Hira, before anyone is married or even engaged. I've split it into five parts, which can be treated as five books for the 'series'. The parts each have six chapters in them, so at the end of every sixth chapter, there will be a minor conclusion of some sort, if you know what I mean.**

**THE FOUR TALISMANS**

**Part 1: The Cave of the Wennbar**

**Chapter 1: Discontent**

Lief gazed at the crowd flocking around the three dragons. The young children ran up with wonder, a few adults joined them, but most kept their distance, offering nervous smiles from their places by the base of the hill. He glanced at Barda, a weary, yet relieved expression on the older man's face. Lief looked over his shoulder, to where two young children were demanding Jasmine's attention. A warm smile radiated from her face as she laughed with them. As though she felt Lief's eyes on her, she turned to him, and smiled. _All will be well now_, her smile seemed to say.

Lief offered a small smile in return, and quickly turned his head back to focus in front of himself, and frowned. _All will be well now_. Why did he have trouble accepting those words? Deltora was free from the Shadow Lord, his last traces removed. All the Deltorans who had been in the Shadowlands were returned home long ago, and it seemed as though everyone was happy. Everyone except Lief. In the end, it had all happened so fast. Lief tried to convince himself that was the reason why he felt discontent.

"King Lief! King Lief!" Lief felt a small hand tugging at his sleeve. Confused, he looked down. One of the small children who had been playing with Jasmine was grinning up at him.

"Yes?" He asked, surprised at how tired he sounded.

"My name is Darius," the young boy grinned. Gesturing behind him to the girl who was dragging Jasmine towards him and Lief, he continued. "And she is my sister, Merriel."

Jasmine was now next to Lief, Darius and Merriel standing in front of the, grinning. Jasmine smiled apologetically and shrugged her shoulders.

"We were wondering," Merriel piped up, in a small voice. "When you were going to marry Lady Jasmine."

Lief felt his face burn, and turned to see Jasmine's reaction. She was laughing.

"Lief and I are not going to marry," Jasmine told the two siblings. "We are just good friends, is that not right, Lief?"

Lief felt his face drop, and quickly struggled to return a smile to it. "It is very true, Jasmine," he murmured, and then smiled down at the children. He bowed quickly, and left to find Sharn. He did not get far before the villagers, still carefully avoiding the dragons, rushed up to thank and congratulate him.

Every so often, Lief would glance over his shoulder to where Jasmine stood, and she was always talking to some new person. Once Darius and Merriel had left her, Shoban, son of the Del's baker, approached her and was talking animatedly whilst Jasmine smiled. Lief felt a twang of jealousy, and quickly returned his attention to the latest grateful Deltoran. When that person had moved on, Lief chanced another look over his shoulder, and saw Jasmine now talking to a young fisherman by the name of Jonn. Lief felt another surge of jealousy, but this time a chest pain accompanied it. I must not be faring too well, he thought. Perhaps I should retire for the night.

Lief sought out Sharn, and told her that he was returning to the forge to sleep. Sharn nodded quickly, and assured him she would sort out things here. Hazarding one more look in Jasmine's direction, Lief felt his heart sink. She was still talking to Jonn.

☼ ☼ ☼

Lief rose late the next morning. He had slept well during the night, but his dreams were unsettling. He felt the dread sense that all was not as it should be. I am just being paranoid, he thought. There is nothing hindering the land by way of the Shadow Lord, yet I cannot believe it to be so simple.

In need of a good feed, Lief trudged up the road to the palace, where he intended to eat breakfast. As soon as he entered the entrance hall, he wished he had not. Barda and Lindal stood there – Lindal's hands in Barda's. Hoping they had not yet noticed him, he slunk through the room, back pressed against the wall. As soon as he had made it to the corridor, he let out a breath he did not realise he had been holding. They had been too absorbed in each other to notice him. He continued down the corridor until he had made it to the kitchens.

It appeared he had been expected, as his place was set out, as always, at the head of the table, food waiting to be eaten.

"Good morning, Lief," Sharn smiled at her son. "You should have come earlier. Barda, Jasmine and Lindal have already left."

"It is alright – I passed them on my way."

"Oh, did you?" Sharn raised another spoonful of her soup to her lips.

"Yes, they appeared to be in good spirits," Lief grimaced as he suddenly realised the meaning behind Jasmine's rush. She was probably going to visit Jonn.

Soon the kitchen emptied out, and Lief was the sole diner. He was eating terribly slowly, but he did not feel entirely hungry. The thought that something was terribly wrong continue to nag at his mind.

_Bodies, littering the street. Lief walked it, lonely. He passed the bodies of the ones he loved – Sharn, Barda, Doom...Jasmine..._

Lief heard a cry of anguish. His own. His eyes sprung open, and he found he was still in the palace kitchen. His breathing was heavy, and a sweat had broken out on his forehead.

"Lief?" Barda was at the door, Lindal peering over his shoulder at Lief. "What is the problem?"

"No problem," Lief offered a half smile. "I must not have slept for long enough, and my nightmares still linger."

"Maybe you should return to the forge for more sleep," Lindal replied, trying to be helpful.

Lief was a little taken aback. In the past, Lindal would have teased him. But now – especially at this moment – she appeared to be more inclined to be tender. Possibly a reflection of her feelings, Lief thought. Then he smiled.

"I might do just that," he said, getting to his feet. "I will leave you and Barda in peace." He smiled knowingly at them before walking past them, through the door. He headed up the great marble staircase, towards the second floor, where his old bedchamber was. Perhaps all he needed was more sleep, then the nagging feeling would leave him.

☼ ☼ ☼

Barda sat with Lindal in the kitchen. Neither was talking. All they needed was each other's company, and they were content. Barda reached for Lindal's hand again, and she smiled at him. Usually, they would be teasing each other, laughing, but now, both were just relieved the other was still alive and that they could spend some time together. They stayed this way, silent, sitting side-by-side, for a long time, before anyone came looking for them.

"Barda, Lindal," Jasmine smiled, taking a seat opposite them. "I am not interrupting, am I?"

"Of course not," Barda straightened up hastily, as Lindal laughed.

"Are you in search of a meal?" she asked.

"No, just came in search of company," Jasmine smiled.

"It would do some good if you went and woke Lief. He has been sleeping like a bub for hours, and it is high time he got up."

Jasmine smiled at Barda's request, and bowed her head slightly before leaving the kitchen again.

☼ ☼ ☼

_Lief was walking, trudging down the street. Barda was in front of him, Jasmine a fair bit back. Sharn by his side. He heard an anguished cry from a house not far off. _Another one_, he thought. _Another death_. No one knew what was causing these deaths; no one knew how to cure them. That was what Barda had told him. Lief could see the man in front of him, lines of grief etched on his face. Now the procession entered the palace. Barda cried out. It was as they feared. Lindal lay, lifeless, on the entrance hall floor..._

"Lief!"

Lief opened his bleary eyes. Jasmine was standing next to his bed, gently shaking him.

"Lief, I said it is time to get up! Barda says you have been sleeping for hours."

"I am getting up, Jasmine," he answered sleepily. He stood, and swayed on the spot. After he settled, he flashed Jasmine a small smile, and gestured for her to lead the way.

**Okay. Pointless chapter. No story. No cliff-hanger. Really short. Quite short. Unfortunately, I don't possess the superior talent of Emily Rodda to put a massive cliff-hanger into the first chapter, LoL, so this is just how it will have to be. I promise the next chapter will be better; I just forgot how hard it was to actually start a new story, LoL. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have the time!**

**:D Susie :D**


	2. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest and all affiliated indicia are the sole property of Emily Rodda.**

**Hehe, sorry about the long time between drinks – I was considering doing a Geelong-esque premiership drought, but I thought 44 years was a bit much, even for me. Sorry, you have to be an AFL fan to get that, but the general jist is: I ran out of excuses, so here goes.**

**By the way, I just thought I should mention a very needy cause here. It's called the "Please Review so Elven Tresses will update Deltora High" campaign. That's right, I'm imploring YOU, faithful reader, to please review Deltora High, by Elven Tresses. It's an absolutely fantastic Fanfiction, and I am addicted. She said reviews would make her update faster – YOU KNOW THE DRILL! If you read one thing this winter (or summer, if you're from the northern hemisphere), close this window now, and let it be Deltora High. There, Miss Tresses. This cross-promotional stuff, surely it counts as 10 reviews? Speaking of, I've already reviewed the last chapter twice – once when logged in, once as susiejaney. I will reply more if necessary said in a kidnapper-making-demands voice. Fancy that – extorsion with the threat of reviews, gotta love that :-P.**

**THE FOUR TALISMANS**

**Part 1: The Cave of the Wennbar**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

"Marilen."

The new palace librarian looked up from the book she had been reading, eyes scanning the dark room. "Ranesh?"

"Of course," Marilen jumped as Ranesh suddenly appeared, crouching next to her seat. "Unless you have other gentlemen callers." Marilen could barely make out his eyebrow rising in amusement.

It was late at night, and the only light in the library was coming from Marilen's quickly diminishing candle. She eyed the page she was up to in the second volume of the _Deltora Annals_. She knew what was coming next. And she was right.

Ranesh rapidly shut the volume in front of his wife, and took her small hands in his. "Come to bed, Marilen," he said. "It is too late to be up, reading. If you were up and thieving, however, that would be perfectly acceptable."

Marilen laughed. "I am nearly done – just a few more pages, Ranesh."

"Marilen, all this late night reading, it is not good for the baby!"

"I am sure that baby enjoys the wonderful stories that the _Annals_ have to offer," Marilen smiled fondly at the bound book in front of her, gently rubbed her stomach.

"Fine," Ranesh threw up his hands in defeat. "You have five minutes, then I am coming out and carrying you away if I have to!"

"Fine," Marilen laughed.

When Ranesh had left, Marilen opened up the second volume of the _Deltora Annals_ once more. She skimmed through the pages until she found the one she had been reading before.

_The Tale of Life and Death_

_Quite some time ago, I was approached by a traveller from the Northern Mountains. In exchange for a place to spend the night, I was told of the most fascinating tales. One of which was the Tale of Life and Death which has been passed on since the beginning of the reign of Adin. I admit I was more than a little over-indulged at the time of hearing it, and remember little of the particulars. I thought, however, that each of the strange traveller's stories deserved a mention, as each held a place in Deltora's story-telling history._

_There was once a great Ruler, kind and gentle to all his people. There had been a time, however, when he had not been so gentle. A time when he and a band of fellow fighters had driven an oppressive Sorcerer from the land. The Ruler had had the chance to kill the Sorcerer, but when the moment came, it would have been in cold blood. No matter how cruel the sorcerer had been, the Ruler could not justify killing in cold blood, and instead banished the Sorcerer to the wastelands of the north. Many people had lost their lives, but at last, the land was at peace. Life continued in calm for many years. The ruler married, and his wife bore him a daughter. All was well._

_The King's best friend travelled overseas, in a bid to encourage trade from foreign lands. He returned some months later, to find the land truly at peace. People lay, scattered, all over the roads. There were no stab wounds, or bruises about the neck. It appeared that each person had simply lain down, and died. One body, however, was different from the others. As the King's friend approached, he saw the remains were charred, with a hole where once there was a stomach. Written on a rock by the person's head, in what appeared to be dried blood, was the following inscription:_

_When death has soiled a land, in the name of good, there is still evil there._

_An evil hand that touches the land leaves a stain that cannot be removed._

_While there is still a trace of evil, the one who made it will always be there,_

_Their tyranny will live on, and death is sure to follow._

_For who can keep a man more power and magic than body_

_From ravaging the world of the spirits_

_From dragging those back who had found freedom_

_Beneath that, in black soot, were the words:_

_Foolish King! You had your chance, and now the whole land will perish for your mistake!_

Here, the story ended abruptly. A dashed line indicated where the hand holding the pen had slumped. Finger-like streaks of soot marked the bottom of the page. Marilen felt a chill run down her spine. Something was not right.

"Marilen?" Ranesh had returned. "Are you coming?"

Marilen nodded mutely, closed the book, and shakily followed Ranesh to their bed chamber.

☼☼☼

"Lief," Barda caught up to the young King, who was heading towards the entrance hall. "I have been looking for you for quite some time." The head of the guards was beaming, but his expression sobered when he saw Lief's face. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Lief lied. "I just feel exhausted, and I am still trying to come to terms with the fact that the Shadow Lord is really gone," he offered feebly.

Barda grinned again. "Ah, but he is! And that is exactly why I was trying to find you. Lindal says there are plans for a great feast in Broome, and I was instructed to extend the invitation to you."

Lief looked at Barda. In truth, he did not feel much like celebrating. He felt empty, and odd. He was sure he would bring down the spirits of everyone around him. "Tell Lindal I thank her for the invitation, but I must sleep before giving my answer. I do not know if I am quite up to celebrating yet." Barda nodded in sympathy and, grinning, walked off to find Lindal.

Lief exited the palace, and walked down towards the forge that was his home. As he neared the place, he could see Jasmine standing by the corner of a building not far from it. Grinning, he took a few steps in her direction, before stopping short. Jasmine was laughing, and soon he saw what was the cause of this laughter. Jonn was standing near Jasmine – very near to Jasmine. Moonlight was shining off his white-blonde hair, and his grin was visible even in the dimness. Lief stood for a moment, debating whether to approach, or whether to continue towards the forge, hoping he wasn't seen.

He continued to stand there, and his decision was made for him. With a quick squeeze of Jasmine's hand, Jonn took his leave. Jasmine, grinning, turned towards the forge. In doing so, she spotted Lief, waved, and walked towards him.

"Lief," she greeted smiling. When he did not return the smile, she tilted her head, questioningly. "Is all well?"

Pretending he had not viewed the scene that had taken place mere moments ago, Lief continued on towards the forge, Jasmine by his side. "Every thing is fine, Jasmine. I just feel tired, and anxious. We thought the Shadow Lord had been defeated before, but he came back. He always comes back."

"Lief," Jasmine placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "The Shadow Lord continued to meddle with Deltora while there were still parts of him here, but now the sisters are gone. The evil in Hira is gone. The land can be at peace."

"I hope you are right," Lief sighed as he opened the door to the house at the back of the palace to let Jasmine in.

Jasmine curled up on a seat in front of the small fireplace, watching the flames that had been left burning to keep the house warm. "I always feel so safe when I am here," Jasmine muttered absently. Lief was walking towards a seat on the opposite side of the room, but stopped when he heard her next words. "I am going to miss it."

Lief turned abruptly to face her, "Are you planning on going somewhere, Jasmine?" Lief asked harshly.

Jasmine met his eyes, determined. "Indeed I am. I always said that I would not stay at the forge forever. The forge was only ever going to be an escape from the palace, until I could find my own place to live." Lief had desperate and miserable thoughts as he heard this. Had Jonn already made his intentions known? Had Lief himself been too slow in making his feelings clear to Jasmine? Surely, she must know how he felt. How could she have any doubt? Did she feel nothing towards him?

Jasmine was resolutely continuing on, and Lief was dragged from his thoughts. "I can trespass on your kindness no longer Lief, you have been very good to me–"

"Then stay," Lief attempted to sound indifferent.

"But once I have made my mind up, you know it is very hard for me to change it. I do not leave immediately, but I do not imagine I will be in your way much longer."

"Fine," Lief sat down, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. "Fine."

In a desperate bid to change the topic, Jasmine asked in a cheerful voice, "Did you hear about the festival being planned in Broome?"

"Barda just informed me of it," Lief said dully. "You are going, I imagine?"

"I would like nothing more than to go," Jasmine glanced at Lief out of the corner of her eye. "Unfortunately, there is something which is keeping me in Del at the moment, and I cannot leave it."

Lief had had enough; he was sure he knew what – rather, _who_ – that something was. "I am tired," he said abruptly. "I think I will go to bed." With that he left the room, miserable. Jasmine, confused, watched his retreating form.

☼☼☼

Lief emerged from his bedroom the next morning to find Jasmine had already left. Struggling against the wave of sadness that washed over him, Lief dressed, and headed towards the palace. After all they had been through, Jasmine was leaving them. He almost wished the Shadow Lord would throw one more obstacle in their way, just so he, Jasmine and Barda could band together once more. But this was life. Barda was going to marry Lindal, and it was still uncertain whether they would live in Broome or in Del. And if the previous night meant anything, Jasmine, too, was soon to be making ties to someone else. She would marry, and have children. Her obligations would be elsewhere. Slowly, but surely, Lief would be pushed from her life, until he was just someone she knew, once. With Barda and Jasmine moving on from their days as a trio, where would that leave Lief? Alone, the lonely King of Deltora.

Sighing in resignation, Lief glanced up to realise he had arrived at the palace. It appeared Barda had arrived just before him, and was dismounting a horse.

"Ah, Lief, at last you are awake! Have you made up your mind yet? Will you be joining us in Broome?"

"I am sorry to say it, Barda, but time – and work – stop for no one. There is some business I must discuss with Marilen and Mother. Unfortunately, it must be tended to immediately, and I can not leave it." It was an outright lie, and Lief felt dreadful. Had he not promised after the secrecy of two-years ago that he would never again lie to his friends? But that had been when they were all still a unit, before Barda and Jasmine decided they could move on. Lief did not want to join in any celebration, if Jasmine could not be there. If the three of them could not celebrate together, Lief did not want to celebrate at all.

Barda was clearly disappointed, but Lief could not tell if the disappointment was towards the refusal or the obvious lie. "That is to bad, Lief. I hope the business goes well for you." Barda stared intently at Lief's face for a moment longer, as though trying to find something there. Lief could sense this, and struggled to keep his face closed. "We leave after breakfast. If I do not see you then, I will see you when I return." With that, Barda mounted his horse again, and headed out of the palace grounds, leaving the guard who had been attending him looking confused.

Lief trudged up the steps, and into the entrance hall at the palace. There, he was accosted by a tired-looking Marilen.

"Lief!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "I have been looking all over for you – did you only just arrive?" She did not give him time to answer before continuing on. "I am very fearful that our business with the Shadow Lord is not quite finished yet. I am afraid he may still return. I read the most troubling thing in the _Annals_, Lief –"

Lief interrupted her, "Marilen, you must calm down. All this stress cannot be good for your baby! You need not caution me of the very real threat of the Shadow Lord; I promise you I am always cautious of it. It is safe to say, I think, that he will not try to take over the land again for quite some time. We have seen to that."

"Lief, but what if he does not _want_ to take over the land? What if he wants revenge? He will not wait a thousand years for revenge. He will strike soon, while you, Barda and Jasmine are still young and strong enough to fight! His hungry pride would be satisfied no other way. And you know that it would not be only you three in danger – the whole of Deltora could suffer!"

"Marilen, you know that even if ill fate befalls me, there is –"

"Always going to be an heir to the throne. I know this Lief! But the Shadow Lord has a grudge against the whole of Deltora! I read a most disturbing story in the _Annals_ – and you, especially, should know how much of the Shadow Lord's past is contained between those covers; how many ideas he has taken from the tales!"

"Marilen, you need to calm yourself. The Sisters are gone, and as long as we have the belt, the Shadow Lord cannot lay a finger on Deltora."

"Lief, please," Marilen pleaded. "I implore you, please come read a story I found in the _Annals_. You need not believe any of my fears, but please do me this favour, and read the story. That is all I ask. You can form your own opinions about it, and completely disregard mine, but just for you to have seen it..."

"If it will put your mind at rest, Marilen, I will read it. And if there is any truth in it –"

"We will deal with it," Marilen both he head, smiling faintly. "When the time comes." Turning on her heel, Marilen returned to the library. Lief, however, was left frozen to the spot. _When the time comes_. His mind flew back to a couple of years earlier, when he had first heard those words.

"_When I do marry, it will be for love. If the woman I love will have me, of course."  
_"_She probably will – when the time comes."_

"Lief!" Barda had returned, and bellowed the young King's name. "Do not stand there looking daft! Breakfast!"

☼☼☼

"So we leave in the half-hour," Barda was saying as he, Lief, Sharn, Doom and Jasmine ate breakfast in the palace kitchens. "And we return in a week."

"Who else is going to Broome?" asked Sharn.

"As far as I know, a few of the citizens of Del who have family or friends up there, and a few more who have never seen the city in the north, but have heard of its feasts. Obviously Lindal and I are going, as are Ranesh, Doom and Jasmine."

Lief turned sharply to look at Jasmine, "Jasmine, I thought you said you could not go."

Jasmine flushed at little, and stared at her plate as though something on it was fascinating her. "At first, I thought I could not manage it, but then I decided I could not pass up the chance to see such a well-renowned celebration." Here, she lifted her head, and her eyes locked with Lief's. "Are you not going, Lief?"

It was Lief's turn to look away, embarrassed. He could not meet Barda's scrutinising gaze as he said, dully, "Unfortunately there is business which keeps me here in Del. I promised Marilen I would look at something for her." Realising how poor an excuse this was, Lief added, "And I would like someone her age to keep her company, since Ranesh is to go to Broome also."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Ranesh had just walked into the kitchen.

"Ranesh, how could you?" Jasmine asked in a mock-affronted tone as she smiled. "Leave your poor wife behind, while she is with baby, while _you_ go to the north to eat, drink and dance! Poor Marilen!"

"It will be quite some time before the baby is born," Ranesh tried to keep a straight face as he sat next to Jasmine. "Besides," he exclaimed, in an injured voice. "It is _I_ who gets the raw end of the deal! There is nothing a husband cherishes more than a wife blaming him five times a day for her unfortunate position! And the things she says – it is very damaging to my ego! I do not know that _I_ am not more worn out than Marilen."

Jasmine laughed, and patted his arm. "You need not worry, at least, the Marilen will be lonely. Lief is staying behind, and will keep her company."

"Staying behind?" Ranesh looked at Lief. "Are you sure?" Now that he had Lief's attention, he darted his eyes meaningfully in Jasmine's direction. Lief pretended not to notice.

"I am done," Lief got to his feet, offering a smile to the others. "I wish you all a safe journey. And Jasmine, make sure Barda does not over-indulge on the beer, or Lindal will kill me!"

Jasmine grinned, thinking Lief to be in a much improved mood than last night. Lief smiled back, albeit with a little sadness, before leaving for the library.

☼☼☼

"Lief, you are here," Marilen was a lot more calm now than when Lief had last seen here. "I am sorry if I startled you before, but there was a story I read last night in the _Annals_ – Lief, it sent shivers down my spine. All night, I had the worst dreams."

"That is alright, Marilen. I understand completely."

Marilen sat down at a table, and Lief followed her. She flicked through the pages of one volume of the _Annals_, before finding the story she was looking for. When she arrived at the right page, she turned the book around, so it was facing Lief. She watched his face as he read the passage, eyes growing wide, and lips turning white. He felt it, too.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

**Gah! Lief is so frustrating to write! I have this story line all set out, but I keep forcing Lief OOC. While he is behaving uncharacteristically, I am trying to keep him at least resembling the Lief we all know and love. I promise I will try to adjust him as the story progresses – I'm just so long out of practice writing about these favourite characters! I swear though, reading this chapter – I think my subconscious is determined to make Lief an emo! LoL :-P. I kinda... delved deep into Lief's thoughts. At first I thought it was a bit un-Deltora Quest-like, but then I remembered Lady Emily Rodda did this in the second series, particularly. Both with Jasmine, and with Lief. In fact, in all three series, she delved a lot into Lief's thoughts, and I have been neglecting this in my writing. There. That's my excuse. Did I say excuse? I mean reason. :-P**

**Please review, I need some love! ;-) Have a great day, and thanks for your patience!**

**:-D Susie :-D**


End file.
